Dn Angel Riku and Diasuke
by XxBrendanxMayforeverxX
Summary: The Dangerous exploits of Dark and Diasuke come to an end with Riku and Diasuke Warning...Bleh Language and stuff None of that for you you pervert . Lol


DN Angel Riku and Diasuke: A new kid in town

Disclaimer:do I have to say it every time?ugh fine...I do not own any copyrights I just write these for popular entertainment

You Bet you do have to say it every time

Riku:Finally

Diasuke:Yay!

Now Diasuke would you do the honnors

Diasuke:I would...Warning...Contains content that should not be viewable to all member Reader must be over 13 to read this fanfic

Thanks Diasuke now the start aint to bad oh yeah this doesnt have anything to do with sex

Chapter 1:Riku Makes a Friend

_Aaah spring what a peaceful time of magic beasts flying around and the return of wait the return of who?_

Riku snapped back to reality watching the news report featuring the museum waiting she dug her hands in her hips and continued watching

"_After 40 years The Phantom Theif Dark Has returned it all started as a boy jumped off a building and grew...Red wings later turning into Dark The Phantom Thief now a word from the police"_

"_Well we believe the boy had short spiked hair that was Blood Red now the strange thing is we confirmed that the kid is only 14 and the last time we saw Dark he was 18 so we expexted him to be 58 but he looks like the 18 year old Dark He last was now we need to get back to guarding the museum and wait for Dark to come out"_

"_Wait whats that Dark has escaped and is heading toward a mansion with 39 windows and the police beleive it is home to...Riku and Risa now we must end this report we bid farewell to all who watch this show:News at 10. Till next time!_

Riku was none to late to get on the balcony just when Dark was passing by his eyes went wide as he saw Riku In Darks mind its showed Rikus Grandmother and Diasuke snapped to his senses "Oh no Im Changing back"Dark said in Diasukes voice as he flew onto the was terrified and screamed and yelled "HELP!".Dark just went all sympathetic and went "Its ok I wont hurt you stop screaming"Dark saw that it was helpless to stop her screaming with words so he just closed his eyes and kissed Riku. What Riku saw next was the Phantom thief turn into a fourteen year old boy with spiked hair and a yellow shirt before she could say anything the boy jumped off the ridge and she looked down watching him though he landed on his feet a few feet over the fence and he ran away.

"Wow I cant believe Dark kissed me that was the WORST Thing I could ever think of"Riku said to herself at shook her head to clear dark out of his mind and change the subject with herself"I wonder who is going to be the new student at school...but what if he has blood red hair like the kid on the balcony oh well Ill find out tomorrow"Riku said starting to doze off

Later at school In the morning "Wheres the new kid hes late"Risa asked Riku

"I dont know"Riku answered

Back at the Niwa family house "AAAAH I'm late why am I always late for school whereever I move"Diasuke yelled running outside with his breakfast in his mouth he ran all the way to the trolley ran past the fountain and go tto the school in what seemed like 2 seconds. He jumped inside just as the doors where closing"Class 9D Where are you ahh here it is sorry Im late" he stopped as he looked at Agirl with short red hair that looked familair but he had never seen her before had he?"Diasuke Diasuke will you tell us a little about yourself"The teacher asked "huh, oh yeah my names Diasuke and uuuh........."he just stood there looking at 32 people then Riku noticed something _Same color eyes same yellow shirt Blood Red hair wait You mean that this kid is dark?no its just a coincidence _Riku thought to herself"Diasuke you can sit over by Riku"The Teacher said "Wait WHAT?"Riku and Diasuke yelled"I have to sit with him"Riku yelled"I have to sit with her"Diasuke yelled "Yes is anything wrong"The teacher gave a glare at Diasuke and Riku That said _Any-Objections-punk_ "This is gonna be a fucking bad school year"Diasuke whispered to himself"What was that Mr. Niwa"The teacher asked

"Nothing"

**...............................................**

Yes I finally finished longest chapter I ever wrote

Riku: I hope most of them are really long like this one

Dark:I kissed Riku Bleh

Riku: How do you know my name?

Diasuke: Please be quiet Dark

Dark:So when is Daisuke and Riku gonna do it

Diasuke and Riku:WHAT?

Dark:You heard me

I dont know in farther chapters maybe

Riku:W-W-W-What?

Disclaimer:Hahahahahaha this story is going to be awesome

[Im not really his beta reader my brother just lets me right stuff on his chapters]


End file.
